


Cravings

by Nox_Xon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: Just a self indulgent Vampire Shamir x Catherine fluff Fic.





	Cravings

Shamir curled against a pillow, nails buried into the cotton as her heart thudded against her chest.  
Red clouded her vision, poured out her eyes, splattered against the sheets were splotches of red. A low groan rolled from her lips as her fingernails tear into the pillow. Within seconds, the sound of ripping fabric and fluffs of cotton float into the air.  
“Shamir?” Shamir looked over to the sound, blinking to rid herself of her bloody tears. Catherine stood at the door way, her suit half way down her shoulders and tie loose around the neck. She must have just got back from work.  
“Cat, do me a favor and turn the lights back off will you?” Shamir muttered, face buried into another, not so torn pillow. Catherine makes it to the bed within seconds, tearing her coat from her shoulders and shrugging down her undershirt. Shamir perked up at the sound of rustling fabric. What was she doing?  
“Shamir.” She was close, breath hot against Shamir’s lips. Staring into her concerned face made Shamir’s lips twitch, an angry growl roaring from her belly. “Just drink from me. That or I’ll force you.”  
There was no way Catherine could force her, Shamir was too powerful even if she was low on energy. But with those blue orbs narrowed to slits and a hand pulling down the only layer of resistance to that sand dusted neck… It was hard to bite back the thirst. How long had it been since she fed?  
"You know what you're doing?" Shamir said, teeth clenched around her words. One wrong breath and Catherine might as well add herself as another morsel to the collection. "I could drain you dry and move on. Like I've done before."  
The two locked eyes. Silence spoke thousands of words.  
"I know. And you say this every time. But I trust you." Catherine sighed, propping Shamir up with an arm. "Now get to drinking. I'm tired and I want to sleep."  
Shamir plops herself onto Catherine's shoulder, lips pressed against her neck as she hangs limp against the other's collar. Her breath fogged against Catherine's skin as she panted out labored huffs and breaths of hunger, no something stronger. Lust.  
The itch that tickled the back of her throat burned with a fire like no other and there was only one way to quell the flames. Shamir took one last labored breath before she bared her fangs, tongue racing across her teeth in a snakish fashion.  
Her vision blurred down to two things: the skin inches away from her trembling lips and the visual representation of Catherine's racing heart. Shamir's instincts were blazing out of control.  
_Prey, prey, my prey..._  
"Are- Are you sure?" Shamir choked over her words. Her nails were so deep into Catherine's skin at this point, she could feel the other twitch beneath her. Catherine nodded, a calloused hand grasping onto Shamir's hair.  
"Just... get it over with."  
Thousands of emotions flared inside Shamir’s brain and yet, she didn’t move. She couldn’t move. Beyond her instincts there was a faint smell in the air, a mix of pine and something more personal, the sugary sweet taste of Catherine. It was mind numbing. Body paralyzing too as Shamir just sat, fangs inches away from their destination. No. This wasn’t right.  
Shamir’s head tilts back, chin held between Catherine’s fingertips as the other tilted her head to the side. Sweat beaded against her forehead, fingers trembling beneath her chin but she still held a wide, shaky smile. Blue met purple, then purple swirled into a deep blood red. Catherine’s grin widened and she chuckles under her breath.  
“Something must be seriously wrong with me for me to think that you’re beautiful right now.” Shamir laughed, more or less wheezed under her breath.  
“Now isn’t the time… for sweet talk.”  
“I know, it’s just- Even like this I find you mesmerizing? No, that’s not the word.”  
Shamir pressed forward, fangs grazing against Catherine’s lips before their lips meet. For a moment, the bloodlust vanished, everything vanished. Shamir’s thoughts were filled with static white before she was lunged back into violent red. Catherine tangles a hand through Shamir’s hair, pulling the two into a deeper lip lock and she gasped as a fang brushed against her bottom lip. Shamir’s tongue lapped at the scar before it could bleed.  
Catherine pulled away first, breath heavy and shallow as she composed herself. Shamir on the other hand watched the other with a razor focus, pupils dilated into saucers. Her tongue swiped against her lips and she smiles, a mix between coy and predatory.  
“So… you good now?” Catherine breathed. “ ‘Cause that might have been a little bit more exhausting than I- Hey!”  
Shamir pressed kisses against Catherine’s cheek, behind her ear, before moving down. A smile tugged at the corner of Shamir’s lips as she teases the skin with butterfly kisses, moving up and down her jawline. Her hands retreated a bit lower.  
“S...Shamir. Not tonight-” Her words are cut off with a gasp. Shamir slid in with ease, her fangs cutting through the skin like it was butter. There’s an initial jump that Catherine gives that makes the hairs on the back of Shamir’s neck stand on end. Like a small animal caught in a trap.  
Shamir shook the sick thought from her mind. Now was not the time.  
A burst of flavor, sweet like candy but spicy to the tongue makes Shamir wince. That brush of lust from before came back with a vigor that wracked her whole body with a tremoring shiver. Catherine’s blood had a way to it. Shamir knew it was cliche, but to be fair, everything had its own specific taste. Catherine’s was just the best out of all of them. No biased feelings attached.  
She pulled away, lapping at the two beads of blood before her tongue darts to the other side of Catherine’s neck. The woman was a shivering mess, mouth clenched shut and eyebrows furrowed. Her fists were balled into tight knots and Shamir placed a hand onto one of those knots, fingertips running over Catherine’s knuckles.  
“I’m almost done, you’re doing so well.” Catherine nods, eyes still clenched shut. But her fingers lace against Shamir’s.  
“Take what you need.”  
Shamir sighed, breathing her apologies onto Catherine neck before she plunges in once more. The high was a lot more like a middle ground. The blood was still delicious, that didn’t change. But Shamir was becoming more and more aware of her situation and to the slowing heartbeat of her other. She yanked her fangs away, maybe a bit harsher than intended because Catherine hissed beneath her.  
“Shit. I’m sorry Cat.” Shamir is silenced with a finger. Maybe the other was powerful enough to force a vampire after all. Catherine splayed her hands down Shamir’s back, fingertips pressed into the skin as she kneads the muscles in a slow, circular motion. Her face was relaxed with a dopey, syrupy smile and all of Shamir’s worries ooze away. “Just. Get some rest. You’re probably exhausted.”  
Catherine pulls Shamir in close, brushing her hair to the side before pressing a kiss against her forehead. Exhaustion spills over Shamir like a warm blanket in the winter. And with Catherine’s warm body pressed against hers, her vanilla scent wrapped around her, Shamir’s eyelids become heavy.  
“Love you,” Catherine murmured, letting gravity pull her and Shamir to the mattress, still connected. Shamir chuckled against her chest.  
“Love you too. Now go to sleep.” Catherine’s heavy snore fills the silence. Shamir smiles, pressing a sloppy kiss against the base of Catherine’s throat before dozing off, hands laced with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I might honestly turn this into a series... Shamir and Catherine deserve more love  
Thanks for reading and have a nice day y'all~


End file.
